csofandomcom-20200223-history
AI AS50
|source = Mileage Auction |knockback = 25% |stun = 71% |variant = |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 213 242 (Gold) |damageC = 136 468 (Gold) }} AI AS50 ('''A'ccuracy I'nternational '''A'nti-materiel 'S'niper rifle .'''50 BMG)'' is a semi-automatic anti-materiel sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The AS50 is a semi-automatic anti-materiel sniper rifle built by Accuracy International chambered with 5 rounds of .50 BMG ammunition. It does very high damage to all enemies including Titans and zombies, making it suitable for both Human Scenario and Zombie Mods. However, it has a very high recoil and heavy weight. Advantages *Fatal damage to humans and zombies *Short reload time *High accuracy even when not zoom *High rate of fire *High stun power *Can be enhanced *Accurate even if the user is firing it while jumping or running Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Low magazine size *Expensive price and ammunition cost *High recoil *Damage decreases over range Release date *South Korea: 16 June 2011 *Singapore/Malaysia: 5 December 2012 *Indonesia: 15 January 2014. 3 September 2014 (Pink Gold) *Turkey:23 July 2014 *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. 1 April 2015 (Pink Gold) *Vietnam: 26 March 2015 (Craft).21 May 2015 (Pink Gold) Tips Damage Values Values are approximate and determined by community testing. Classic Battle= *Recommended because it can kill an enemy with just one shot on head, chest (without armor) and gut. *It is accurate even when not scoping, use it as advantage in close-ranged battle. *Fire it one at a time. Continuous fire will cause very inaccurate shots. Stay steady and relax for each shot. *The clip size is low so make sure your shot counts. *Although the reload time is short, it is still recommended to find a safe place to reload. *AS50 does not need the quick-switch tactic to make it shoot faster. *When you hit an enemy with the AS50 and they survived, finish them with secondary. *When the damage is upgraded by 2, it could do instant kill on any body parts even with Kevlar except on legs. *When using scope, quick-change to secondary instead of controlling the recoil, because the recoil could confuse the user when scoping. |-| Zombie Mods= *Shoot common zombies while they are in mid-air to knock them away except Heavy zombie, Normal zombie and Ganymede that are using Berserk ability. *Shoot the zombie in the head for maximum damage. It causes around 300 damage for armored opponent or 400 damage to unarmored opponent. *5 rounds of AS50 damages 1140 ~ 2280 to zombies, and 1875 ~ 11400 when Deadly Shot is activated. So aim at the zombie's head as much as possible! *When the morale boost is 200%, Deadly Shot is not needed. Aim straight for the head and fire! |-| Scenario= *Not recommended in Zombie Scenario due to low clip size, expensive price and swarming zombies. *However, it is still good in dealing high health zombies like bosses and mini-bosses, albeit a little risky. *600 rounds of AS50 can burn $12000, so do not buy all ammo at once. *In Zombie Scenario AS50 is not recommended when facing bosses, 5 rounds of AS50 just can deal 5000(5k) damage to bosses. *In Human Scenario AS50 is good when dealing with Titans and bosses. *Blue Titans can be shot down with 6 shots to the head. *Not recommended to destroy barriers. Tactics facing AS50 user ; Classic battle *This weapon has a very high recoil, so kill them in close gap areas as the users do not have enough time to kill you. *Don't stand alone in wide areas because the user can kill you easily. *If you want to cooperate with your teammates, do not make a straight row because the user can finish up your team provided that he/she is experienced. *Don't stand still while shooting at the AS50 user, because AS50 is accurate even if he/she is running or jumping. ; Zombie Infection *If you are using the Regular zombie or Ganymede, use berserk skill in wide areas to infect them as the user would not have much time to kill you. *The user can kill a zombie with HP less than 2500 if they use Deadly Shot and in ducts so be aware of them. *Always jump if you are using Light Zombie/Sting Finger to avoid the shots. *When you have a chance, focus on infecting AS50 users first in ducts, as they could easily deal headshot there. Variants Pink Gold Edition= AI AS50 Pink Gold Edition is the gold edition of AS50 with rose art on its magazine box. It can only be obtained rarely in Code Box. This gold edition is lighter than the original weapon by 2%. |-| Bendita= Bendita is a modified version of AI AS50, it features 7 rounds of .50 BMG Holy. This weapon was purposely designed for zombie combat. This weapon can only be obtained from Bingo Event. Events Normal= *Singapore/Malaysia: 5 December 2012. *Indonesia: 15 January 2014. *Turkey: 23 July 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. |-| Pink Gold= *Indonesia: 3 September 2014. *CSN:Z: 1 April 2015. *Vietnam: 21 May 2015. Enhancement :Main article: Weapon Enhancement Achievable weapon titles: *Kaiser *Vanquisher *Talos *Argos Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Small numbers of AS50s were being tested by the Navy Seals. * : Used by the Special Air Service. Comparisons Barrett M95= ; Positive *Higher fire rate (+51%) *Lighter (-3%) *Shorter reload time (-1.0 seconds) *Higher rate of fire ; Neutral *Same buy cost ($5000) *Same magazine size (5) *Same ammo type (.50 BMG) *Can be enhanced ; Negative *Lower damage *Less accurate (-69%) *Higher recoil (+17%) *Lower knockback power |-| SVD= ; Positive *Higher damage (+4%) *Higher accuracy (+19%) *Higher rate of fire (+8%) *Faster reload time (-0.7 seconds) *Can be enhanced *Purchasable by both teams ; Negative *Lower clip size (-5) *Lower reserve magazine (-40) *Higher recoil (+10%) *Heavier (+11%) *More expensive (+$900) Gallery AS50= File:As50_viewmodel.png|View model File:As50_worldmdl.png|World model Seals as50.jpg|A SEAL Team 6 operative with an AS50 As50.gif|Store preview File:As50enhadv50p.png|AS50 + 50 Advanced Enhancement Kits File:Taiwan_poster.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Ksg_kcobra_hk23_mg3_mk48_as50_taiwan_resale_poster.png|Ditto, resale aias50cp.jpg|China poster as50promosg.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster IndRebootPoster.jpg|Indonesia poster File:As50_poster.jpg|Thailand poster File:As50_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster Cs assault0125.jpg|In-game screenshot File:As50_hud.png|HUD icon Draw sound Firing sound Reload sound File:First Look on AS-50 File:Zubzub - 末日的来临 (7) |-| Expert= File:As50_viewmodel_expert.png|View model File:AS50_expertwmdl.png|World model 295377 497266443676429 100587675 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster AS50 Expert Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= File:As50_viewmodel_master.png|View model AS50_masterwmdl.jpg|World model 295377 497266443676429 100587675 n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Choigiovang_606x295.png|Vietnam poster Cs italy 20120222 1648020.jpg|In-game screenshot AS50 Kaiser.jpg|Successful enhancement to Master Kaiser |-| Pink Gold= File:As50g_viewmodel.png|View model File:As50g_worldmodel.png|World model File:Sas_was50_gold.png|A SAS operative with AI AS50 Pink Gold 408932_291138524323379_15479857_n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster As50gold.jpg|China poster Cs italy 20121010 1016110.jpg|In-game screenshot AS50PG-Cbox.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Obtained.jpg|Obtained from Bingo File:As50g_hud.png|HUD icon File:終極殺陣 AS50G重量&連發測試 File:CSOnline - AS50 Pink Gold Trivia *The AS50's reload animation greatly resembles the AS50's reload animation in [http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:AS50_Demonstration_-_Modern_Warfare_3 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3]. *This is the second weapon that fires accurately even when jumping after SKULL-5. Category:Sniper rifle Category:.50 BMG users Category:Accuracy International Category:British weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Anti-Material Rifle Category:Semi-auto sniper rifle Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Long range weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:High accuracy weapons Category:High damage weapons